


If Love Was a Drug (It'd Be a Pill)

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [25]
Category: The Chumscrubber (2005)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gen, GobbledyGook, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dean/Troy first kiss drabble :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Love Was a Drug (It'd Be a Pill)

Dean was in Troy's bedroom in the backyard. Him and Troy were hanging out, listening to music, and laying side by side in a pill high on Troy's bed.

"You know that Crystal girl?" Troy asked. "I think she likes you."

"I don't really like people that much," Dean replied. "Besides you... You're my bestfriend and I like you."

Troy chuckled. He was flattered he meant so much to someone. Even his mom wasn't like that. He turned on his side to face Dean, a hand propping up his head. Dean had his eyes closed and hands folded on his chest. Troy liked Dean more than anyone and when he bent down to kiss Dean on the lips, he wasn't sure if it was the pill or his own free will. And Dean didn't seem to mind. His eyes fluttered open and Dean blushed.

"I like you too."


End file.
